Enhanced Weaponry
The power to create and/or wield Weapons with powerful attributes and abilities. Variation of Powerful Objects. Also Called *Advanced/Augmented Weaponry *Empowered Weaponry *Modified Weaponry *Refined Weaponry *Supercharged Weaponry *Upgraded Weaponry Capabilities The user has the ability to create and/or wield powerful weapons with attributes far superior to that of mundane weaponry such as greater strength, durability, sharpness, firepower, range, rate of fire, ammunition and ammo capacity, damage potential, etc. They may also have been produced by master craftsmen using either conventional or supernatural means to make them unique arms of destruction. Applications * Cutting * Critical Impact * Crushing * Enhanced Strike * Exotic Weapon Proficiency * Defense Break * Powers Via Weapon * Power Weaponry/Power Artillery * Pulverization * Slash Effect * Supernatural Weapon Proficiency * Weapon Creation * Weaponry Refinement Associations * Enhanced Crafting/Supernatural Craftsmanship * Power Weaponry Limitations * The limit to the weapons are dependent on material and attributes. Known Weapons Gallery File:Akame_ep_3_-_Mine_finishing_off_the_enemy.gif|Roman Artillery: Pumpkin (Akame Ga Kill) is a rifle Teigu that can fire powerful spiritual bullets. Akame and Murasame.jpg|Ichizan Hissatsu:Murasame (Akame Ga Kill) is a katana Teigu that possess poison deadly enough to kill any living creatures, even Danger Beasts. Thunder_Strike_Donner_Schlag.jpg|The first masterpiece of Hajime Nagumo, the greatest magical craftsman, Donner and Schlag (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) are revolvers with immense firepower and speed. Arifureta-LN-JP-v05-001.png|One of Hajime's masterpieces, Tsumehirameki (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is a Kissaki Moroha-Zukuri-style double-edged katana with supreme sharpness and cutting power that can cut through anything. File:Shea_(Anime_Artwork).png|Another one of Hajime's masterpieces, Drucken (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is a massively powerful war hammer that can decimate armies. File:Sokka's_sword.png|Sokka's Sword (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is a Jian forged from a meteorite, possessing exceptional durability and keenness; it is able to cut through thick layers of steel. Guts wielding the Dragon Slayer 2 (Berserk).jpg|''Dragon Slayer'' (Berserk) Guts' Cannon Arm 1 (Berserk).jpg|''Cannon Arm'' (Berserk) File:DMC5_Devil_Sword_Sparda.png|Sparda's greatest masterpiece, The Sword of Sparda (Devil May Cry Series) is one of the most powerful Devil Arm, capable of world domination. File:Virgil.png|Another one of Sparda's masterpieces, Yamato (Devil May Cry Series) is one of the most powerful Devil Arms, capable of disorting space to cut through anything even separate the dimensional borders between world. File:Dante.png|Another one of Sparda's masterpieces, Rebellion (Devil May Cry Series) is capable of slaying transcendent demon gods. Dante_Artillery.gif|As the masterpiece of Machiavelli the greatest Demon gunsmith, Pandora (Devil May Cry Series) is one of the most powerful Devil Arms which can transform into 666 different forms of demonic artillery. File:DMC5_Ebony_&_Ivory.png|Ebony & Ivory (Devil May Cry Series) as the masterpiece of the genius master gunsmith Nell Goldstein are most versatile in terms of range and firing speed. File:Nero_Blue_Rose.png|Blue Rose (Devil May Cry Series) is a specially customized revolver with incredible firepower, able to easily kill Demons which are normally resistant to conventional firearms. File:Beelzemon_b.jpg|Berenjena (Digimon) is the greatest masterpiece of Vulcanusmon and the signature weapon of the Demon Lord Digimon Beelzemon, it is one of the most powerful artillery in the Digital World. File:Astamon_b.jpg|Oro Salmon (Digimon) also Vulcanusmon's masterpieces, can fire homing bullets that can chase down its targets to the end of hell. Gram.jpg|The strongest Demon Sword, Gram (Highschool DxD) was wielded by the Norse hero Siegfried to slay the Dragon King Fafnir. Xenovia Wielding Durandal Sprite.jpg|Durandal (Highschool DxD) is the Holy Sword wielded by the Roman Paladin Roland to fight an army 100,000 men. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|The Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) is carved from the fangs of one of the Divine Dragon Deities and infused with its power. NG2 Genshin.jpg|The Blade of the Archfiend (Ninja Gaiden) was forged from a meteorite infused with the power of the Archfiend Vazdah. File:Van_Augur.png|''Senriku'' (One Piece) is one of the most powerful flintlock rifles in the world. Mihawk with Kokutou Yoru.jpg|One of the 12 Sajio O Wazamono swords, Yoru (One Piece) is a giant Großes Messer and one of the most powerful swords in the world. Whitebeard's Murakumogiri.png|One of the Sajio O Wazamono, Murakumogiri (One Piece) is a gigantic Naginata boasting such tremendous power and range... Polearm Proficiency by Whitebeard.gif|...that only Whitebeard can wield it. Enma one Piece.png|One of the 21 O Wazamono, Enma (One Piece) is the greatest masterpiece of the legendary swordsmith, Shimotsuki Kozaburo, being the only weapon that had ever scarred the Yonko Kaido. Zoro with Wado Ichimonji.png|One of the 21 O Wazamono, Wado Ichimonji (One Piece) is a magnificent all-around katana in terms of strength, sharpness and durability. Shusui.png|One of the 21 O Wazamono, Shusui (One Piece) is a blackblade katana that was once used by the legendary Ryuma to slay a dragon. Amande massacre knight two.gif|One of the Meito, Nodachi Shirauo (One Piece) possess great sharpness and superior cutting power,... Amande-slices-kingbaum.gif|...being able to cut through a very large and thick wood. Nidai Kitetsu Infobox.PNG|One of the 21 O Wazamono, Nidai Kitetsu (One Piece) is the second strongest of the Kitetsu swords. Usopp Sogeking Hissatsu Fire Bird Star.gif|A Sky Island dial powered slingshot, Kabuto (One Piece) can accurately aimed across the greatest distances... Skull Exploding Grass.gif|...and Black Kabuto, an upgraded version of Kabuto which he converted from a living plant is much more powerful and versatile. Nami, the Weather Queen.gif|One of Usopp's greatest creations, the Clima-Tact (One Piece) allows the wielder to manipulate powerful weather effects. Ou Ki the Lips and Bird of Qin Kingdom.jpg|Considered by many to be a jewel amongst weapons, Ou Ki's Podao (Kingdom) is a powerful and deadly treasured blade in the hands of a master... Ou Ki's Pig killing Kingdom.png|...like spliting a grown man and his horse in half... Ou Ki Attacks Kingdom.png|...destory entire army battalions with every swing... Shin and General Ou Ki's Podao Kingdom.jpg|...having grown fond of him and in recognition of his talent, Ou Ki passed the weapon on to Shin of the Hi Shin Unit... Shin's Space Kingdom.png|...who has since become a master in wielding it to the point... Shin's Space 2 Kingdom.png|...he perfectly replicated the General's finishing Slash. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 1.png|Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) wielding the legendary Bakuya Sword. Shin the Monsterous Swordsman of the Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.jpg|A well-crafted weapon that's worthy of royalty, Hyou's Sword also known as the King's Sword (Kingdom) is a powerful blade in terms of... One Man Army by Shin.png|...strength, as Shin blows away an entire battalion of armored soldiers with every swing... Shin's Slash Kingdom.png|...sharpness, slicing clean through a full grown man and his armor... Deflection by Shin.png|...durability, like deflecting an arrow fired by a member of Ten Bows of China,... Heavy Strike by Ren Pan Kingdom.PNG|...and taking a full force strike from Ren Pa, a Great General of the Heavens with the physical power of 100 men... Shin survives Ren Pa's strike Kingdom.PNG|...without so much as a scratch. Kyou Kai and Ryoku Sui Kingdom.png|Crafted by the finest Shiyuu swordsmiths, Ryoku Sui (Kingdom) is a beautiful jade and ruby embodied sword... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kyou Kai 2.jpg|...it's sharpness being one of the highest qualities as Kyou Kai cuts down mulitple opponents like the chi skin reinforcing Clan Kakuriki... Kyou Kai's Speed Kingdom.png|...armored foot soldiers... Kyou Kai, the Best Kingdom.jpg|...and a grown man's forearm and head like paper. Level 3 Eclipse Scythe.png|Eclipse Scythe (Ninja Gaiden) is the prized weapon of Lycanthrope, being forged from from the sacrificed remains of an overthrown Lycanthrope King mixed with Wootz steel Level 3 Enma's Fang.png|Enma Fang (Ninja Gaiden) is a massively powerful long sword, capable of pulverizing Fiends as well as create infernos through sheer friction. Zanka no Tachi.png|Ryujin Jakka (Bleach) is the most powerful fire type Zanpakuto, at its strongest, it can incinerate even Soul Society itself to ashes. True Tensa Zangetsu.png|Zangetsu (Bleach) reflecting Ichigo's godlike spiritual powers, has surpassed Ryujin Jakka as the most powerful Zanpakuto. Ichigo True power Getsuga (Bleach).png|being capable of destroying a Soul King enhanced Yhwach. Zaraki Wielding Nozarashi.png|Nozarashi (Bleach) reflecting Kenpachi's true spiritual power, is one of the most powerful Zanpakuto that can slice through gigantic meteorites and even pocket dimensions. Kenpachi bifuricates Gerard (Bleach).png|even bifurcate Gerard Valkyrie the heart of the Soul King. HyorinmaruToshiro.gif|Hyorinmaru (Bleach) is the most powerful ice type Zanpakuto Hitsugaya ultimate freeze.png|having the power to freeze absolutely anything even a sky scraper sized demigod Aizen s draw by klnothincomin.png|Reflecting Aizen's spiritual power, Kyoka Suigetsu (Bleach) is one of the most powerful Zanpakuto ever existed. Kyoka Suigetsu Kanzen Saimin.gif|its greatest ability as the most powerful Illusion type Zanpakuto that generate unbreakable illusions that dominates the five senses Aizen Cuts Kokujou Tengen Myouou.gif|while its Zanpakuto base abilities of strength, sharpness and durability is powerful enough to destroy Shikai and even Bankai of other powerful Shinigamis Category:Common Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Page Needs Work Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power